Estás vivo
by MissLouder
Summary: [LOST CANVAS] La pérdida no es un cambio, cuando ésa persona especial, te hizo sentir en paz. / Shonen ai, oneshot.


Nota: Un proyecto a petición de un lector. No le quise poner "despedida" o algo así, porque ya tenía un fic con el mismo nombre que, pese a que las cosas son diferentes. Se podría confundir.

Pareja: Manigoldo x Albafica.

Género: Shonen ai, angst.

* * *

**Manigoldo x Albafica.**

Estás vivo.

**—****x—**

**.**

**.**

Shion había ascendido el monte de las casas, con el caballero de Piscis en sus brazos. Muerto.

Las miradas habían sucumbido ante el cuerpo inerte que transportaba, algunas de sorpresa, otras de tristeza. Al pasar la cuarta casa, Manigoldo le recibió sin mirarle directamente, sólo miraba al caballero que tenía en sus brazos.

—¿Puedo llevarlo a partir de aquí? —le preguntó, con un tono de súplica que Shion nunca creyó oír jamás en ese hombre. Pero vio que más allá, estaba el pequeño dolor que se escapó detrás esas palabras.

—Claro. —respondió, cediéndole el cuerpo lastimado de Albafica—. Manigoldo, yo…

—Le viste morir, sí —se anticipó, tomando con una delicadeza extrema el cuerpo. Le miró, tenía una expresión cálida, tranquila, como si hubiese terminado todos sus asuntos en paz, y era por ello que se permitió morir—. No me des explicaciones. —añadió sin dejar de mirar al caballero de Piscis—. Dáselas al viejo, junto con el crío de Atla que sentí su presencia en tu casa. —Levantó la vista y miró al protector de la primera casa—. Te están esperando. Yo llevaré a Alba a su templo.

Shion asintió en silencio, y le pasó por un lado dándole una palmada en el hombro antes de marcharse.

—Lo siento mucho… —Fue lo que dijo, antes de desaparecer en la teletransportación.

Manigoldo recostó la cabeza de Albafica en su hombro, acomodándolo con cuidado. Ya el cosmos había desaparecido, ya no había más, sólo el recuerdo de ellos y sus palabras. Y esa fue la certeza, de que lo había perdido. Mucho antes lo sabía, cuando vio desde su templo el cielo teñirse de rojo. La clara muestra del sacrificio de su compañero, y las últimas rosas que danzaron en el aire desde Aries hasta la última morada.

—No tanto como yo… —dijo, tragándose el grito que deseó liberar al ver a su parabatai muerto. Le removió con dulzura uno de los mechones celestes, manchados de sangre, del rostro. La primera lágrima se escapó de su rostro, despeñándose al rostro mancillado de sangre y hematomas de su amante—. Mira cómo te dejó ése hijo de puta… —Otra lágrima le siguió, y otra más, hasta que un caudal se derramó por sus ojos—. No puedo dejar que te vean así… no quiero, que te recuerden así… maldita sea.

Se llevó el cuerpo hasta su habitación antes del ascender al doceavo templo. Lo recostó con cuidado en la cama donde muchas veces, lo había llevado después de besarle. Buscó de la cocina un cuenco lleno de agua, y con un pañuelo que sacó entre sus cosas, se acercó para limpiarle la sangre del rostro.

—Sé que, poco te importaba tu apariencia —Le limpió los labios con cuidado, como si temiera causar dolor a un cuerpo que ya no sentía—, pero al menos te limpiaré el rostro… No te vayas a enojar —Se sostuvo su pecho como si estuviera a punto de desmoronarse. Soltó el pañuelo y tuvo el impulso de abrazarse el cuello del pisciano. Llorando como nunca lo había hecho, llorando como nunca lo haría. Dejando la coraza de soberbia, y desnudando su verdadero ser—. Maldición… —gimoteó—. Maldita sea —Restregó su cara en aquella melena sudada, llena de sangre, tierra y pese a todo, seguía manteniendo su fragante olor—. Alba, por favor… sin ti… —Dejó su cabeza en el cuello del que una vez fue su compañero, cerrando los ojos, intentando tragarse su dolor. Se quedó allí unos segundos, o ¿minutos? No lo sabía, sólo quería que Albafica le empujara diciéndole "Aléjate, es peligroso".

Levantó nuevamente la cabeza, regresándolo nuevamente a la almohada. Le observó nuevamente, inmóvil en la cama. Su rostro perfecto, pálido, golpeado pero seguía siendo indiscutiblemente hermoso. Debía aceptar que eso era el fin, incluso viéndole inerte, frente a él, muerto…

El simple pensamiento le resultaba hueco, distante, como si le atravesaran con una lanza el corazón. Debía aceptar que Albafica nunca volvería a mirarle, nunca volvería a hablarle, nunca más, volvería a advertirle que se alejara de él. Sentía que nada era real, pero ahí estaba.

Se puso en pie y se inclinó sobre él. Le acarició con suavidad esa mejilla, besándole el cardenal que desplegaba sus pétalos en aquel perfecto rostro. Sintió la piel ligeramente fría.

—Soportas lo insoportable, Manigoldo —se dijo, y comenzó a incorporarse, a dar la espalda a la cama y llamar para que velaran el cuerpo de su amigo en su templo. Ya tuvo suficiente con tantas condenas en el maldito doce.

Mientras lo hacía, notó algo que se le cerraba en la muñeca. Miró hacia abajo y vio la mano de Albafica rodeándole la suya. Durante un momento se quedó demasiado impresionado para hacer nada más que mirar. En ese momento, sintió como la sangre dejaba de circularle por las venas para refugiarse en los tobillos, y sus lágrimas se paralizaron como si hubiesen sido convertidas en hielo.

Desplazó la vista de la muñeca hasta el rostro, tembloroso, y lo vio…Albafica, abriendo los ojos lentamente. Después de tanto rato de silencio, de asimilar que estaba oyendo la respiración del caballero de Piscis, inhalando y espirando trabajosamente, Manigoldo pensó por un momento que estaba imaginando todo. Que su mente se burlaba de él, pero ahí estaba esa mirada. Le estaba mirando realmente… intentando abrir la boca, pero se la tapó al momento.

—¡N-no hables! ¡Estás herido! —No podía creerlo, Albafica estaba… ¡despierto! H-había que correr, eso significaba que había esperanza… Se levantó con rapidez, se restregó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano para ir en buscar ayuda, ¡lo más rápido posible!

Sin embargo, su andar fue detenido tan rápido como se había levantado. Algo le sostuvo por la capa. Albafica. Lo observó, unos segundos, antes de añadir:

—Alba, todavía, todavía… puedes… —Pero la mirada que le transmitía, era suficiente para aplastar su pequeña ilusión. Podía leerlas, podía leer su apenas y visible sonrisa. Y, escuchar esas palabras mudas: "Quédate, no hay nada que se pueda hacer ya".

El corazón le golpeaba dentro del pecho, dejando el alivio y retomando el miedo espantoso. Se acercó y las lágrimas volvieron a salir, Albafica volvió la cabeza hacia él, apoyada en la almohada y con esfuerzo levantó su mano para limpiarle la humedad de las mejillas.

—No quiero perderte, por un demonio y me cago en Hades —musitó Manigoldo, tomando aquella mano aún cubierta por el infalible oro—. No sé comportarme si no estás para reprenderme. No sé quién ser sin ti. —Una pequeña lágrima se asomó por aquellos párpados celestes, deslizándose hasta la pendiente de su mandíbula—. Moriré si te vas, lo sabes, te llevarás todo lo bueno de mi jodido ser.

—Mani… —habló finalmente, pero con la garganta tan lastimada, no logró culminar el nombre. Pese a la dificultad del habla, oír nuevamente esa voz; le hizo sentir una gota de calidez dentro de esa tormenta.

—Háblame por cosmos, no te esfuerces —dijo en un hilo de voz, acariciándole la cabeza.

Albafica cerró los ojos, tragando con dificultad, exhaló un poco y logró hablar:

_"Manigoldo…",_ se escuchó en su cabeza y éste cerró los ojos, dejando ir las últimas lágrimas.

—No sé qué es peor, escucharte balbucear o esto… —dijo, dejando salir una risa agría—. No puedo creer que tenga que dejarte ir a ti en manos de la maldita muerte… Otra vez… perderé a alguien donde sólo en sus ojos, encontré la gracia. Quien logró ver lo único bueno de mí… Donde fuiste mi refugio, y mi consuelo… ¡Maldita sea, Albafica, eres la única cuerda que me ata a la humanidad! —sollozó con fuerza, volviendo a derramar lágrimas. Perdiendo la calma, como siempre—. ¡Te voy a perder, cuando te necesito más que nunca!

El caballero que se recostaba en su lecho permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, y por un minuto creyó que ya lo había perdido. Pero escuchó la voz de él, viniendo de una penumbra no muy lejana.

_"No me necesitas, Manigoldo",_ Abrió los ojos con lentitud y le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla, obligándolo a mirarle directamente. Los recuerdos le atravesaron, cortantes como cuchillos… sus misiones, sus pasiones. Sus entregas tan fuertes como cualquier otra convicción, tan fuerte que, sentía que si Albafica se iba, la mitad de su ser se iba a ir con él. _"Cuando camines, esta vez, podré hacerlo contigo. Te indicaré la ruta a seguir, en aquella oscuridad que amenaza con ahogarte. Así como intentaste hacer conmigo"._

—No te quiero tener como tengo a las malditas almas, ¿sabes lo que me costará buscarte entre todas ellas? —reprochó, mirándole con dolor. Pero Albafica ladeó un poco más la cabeza, moviendo un poco su mano para la tomara—. Soy idiota, lo sabes.

_"Con tu tozudez e intransigencia, me hiciste romper mi pacto de soledad, castidad, protección…",_ empezó, más débil, sentía que estaba perdiendo más de él a cada minuto. Que pronto sólo quedaría el cascarón sin alma, que Albafica se iría finalmente de su lado. _"Confío en que lo harás de nuevo…"_

—Moriré cuando tú lo hagas, Alba. Me perderé cuando cierres tus ojos…

_"Te alcanzaré, y te traeré de vuelta",_ Le rozó el rostro con los dedos, viéndole con ese brillo de ternura con el que miraba en aquellas noches de entrega. _"Fui capaz de conocerte en el polvo de las estrellas, y por primera vez pude mirar al frente sin retornar a mi pasado…"_

—No somos más que polvo cubriendo huesos esperando caer —repuso con amargura. Soltando unas maldiciones al aire, provocando que Albafica hiciera el amago de una débil sonrisa, escuchándole vociferar como siempre esas palabras.

Manigoldo le vio, pese a que aún respiraba con dificultad, no soportó más y decidió besarle con delicadeza y desesperación. Albafica a penas, y logró corresponder. Sintió el roce de aquellos labios, tan suaves, tan dulces… ignorando a la sangre sin veneno que había en ella. Entregó toda su sangre, y ganó, pero con un adiós como precio.

_"Alguien tan ensamblado como tú, jamás volverá a caer",_ respondió finalmente, y tosió tapándose la boca para que las últimas gotas de sangre salieran, manchándole los dedos.

—¿Y si no puedo? —susurró, alejándose un poco por el veneno residual. Buscó el pañuelo y le limpió la comisura llena de sangre junto con las manos.

_"Podrás…",_ afirmó con una fuerza tan delgada y férrea como un alambre. _"No me necesitas… Nunca lo has hecho, y cuando lo hagas, estaré en algún lugar dentro de ti, me encontrarás. Y en ese momento, te encontrarás a ti mismo, como el mismo espejo y verás lo que el Patriarca y yo, vimos. Tu verdadero ser. "_

—Si te vas, ¿quién me recordará que aún dentro de mí, hay una buena persona?

Albafica aún esforzándose por controlar su respiración, hizo que su compañero le tomara del cuello y le besara una vez más. Intentando recobrar el aire perdido, dar más tiempo del que tenían.

_"Los muertos nunca se van totalmente, tú lo sabes más que nadie, ¿no?" _ le dijo sobre sus labios, con los ojos cerrados. Mientras Manigoldo lo tenía en sus brazos, se miraron durante un largo momento, compartiendo el secreto de una media luna extendida en sus bocas.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Alba-chan. —Buscó el pañuelo aún húmedo y le limpió la sangre restante, dejando aquel rostro sólo con los golpes. Sonrió pese a todo, no le reprochó su acto de sacrificio porque sabía que también llegaría la suya. Le volvió a acercar a su rostro y acarició las mejillas aún calientes—. Has levantado la constelación de Piscis… Eres el mejor santo que se rigió por ese signo, muchos hablarán de ti.

Luchando contra las heridas que presentaba su cuerpo, contra el cansancio que cobraba consistencia y le tumbaba los párpados, Albafica negó con la cabeza.

_"No me importa mi reputación, ni de lo hablarán",_ Estaban tan cerca, sintiendo el roto aliento rozarle la piel. _"Sólo me importa que ustedes sigan vivos. Que no haya muertes inocentes… Protege a Athena."_

Torciendo una sonrisa, el santo de cáncer habló:

—No tienes que decirlo, lo haré. Fui un buen hombre, ¿recuerdas?

_"Estás vivo…",_ Le acercó como pudo y volvió a besarle. _"Vivo, Manigoldo… no hables como si no lo estuvieras. Siempre lo has estado, no dejes que mi recuerdo te haga olvidarlo…",_ Ahora fue él quien le acarició las mejillas aún húmedas_. "Santo de cáncer, Manigoldo…"_

Una lágrima bajó por la mejilla de Albafica, acariciándole todavía el rostro al italiano.

—Alba-chan… ve en paz… —Y ambos cerraron los ojos, dando un último beso de despedida. Dejándolo caer lentamente el cuerpo sobre la almohada—. Ya nos volveremos a encontrar. Santo de Piscis, Albafica…

Albafica abrió la boca finalmente, y unas suaves palabras salieron rozándole el oído. No era por cosmos, era su voz, bañada por aquel elegante matiz.

Sonrió, y sólo bastó eso, para que abriera los ojos y despertara. Estaba hundido entre las sábanas, solo. Rodeó la vista rápidamente por toda la habitación, y no reconoció que no había nadie allí. Que nunca hubo nadie. Al menos, no corpóreamente.

—¿…?

Sólo necesitó un segundo para entenderlo todo. No fue ni un sueño, ni una alucinación. Sonrió torciendo los labios, se limpió las lágrimas que al parecer habían escapado entre sueños. Y entonces lo sintió, el cosmos residual de Albafica despidiéndose de su recinto. Le había hecho una visita…

Se levantó de la cama, y se colocó la armadura.

—Lo sé, estoy vivo —dijo, sonriente—. Estoy vivo, gracias a ti. Y tú también lo estás. —afirmó, y se apuntó el corazón—. Estás vivo aquí, Alba-chan. No te has ido totalmente de mí, y si logré escuchar tu alma tan rápido es porqué soy la ley, ¿no? —Se permitió reír un poco más, cuando un sollozo murió en su garganta—. _"El hombre más afortunado que pisa esta tierra, es aquél que encuentra el amor verdadero."_ —citó, recordando las palabras de sus maestro, con su carisma de regreso—. Yo pude encontrar al mío…

Salió a la entrada de su templo, y entonces lo vio, llevado en brazos por Shion. Los esperó cruzado de brazos, esperando al protector de la primera casa. Se detuvo frente a él, con el cuerpo de su compañero, muerto.

—Manigoldo yo… —Y ante la mirada de angustia de Shion le sonrió, haciendo que éste abriera los ojos en par.

—¿Puedo llevarlo a partir de aquí? —preguntó. Shion sin palabras, asintió, entregándole el cuerpo.

—Lo siento, no pude hacer nada…

—No es necesario que me des explicaciones, Shion. —Se dio vuelta, encaminándose a la salida de su templo—. Vamos, el viejo te espera.

—Pero… —Shion no lograba entender nada—. Albafica, ¿no era…? O sea, está…

El santo le miró sobre el hombro, y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Sigues siendo un mocoso de mierda —dijo—. Estamos en guerra.

—¡Sí, pero…! —gruñó ante la inaceptable actitud serena—. ¡Hemos perdido a un compañero! ¡Tú, perdiste a tu…! —Se calló, no quería decirlo en voz alta.

Entonces, Manigoldo alzó la vista hacia el techo de su templo.

—Estoy en paz, Shion, él vino hasta mí —Miró a la persona que reposaba en sus brazos, y le dio un dulce beso—. Él vino, y se despidió. No pude pedir más.

Recordó aquellas únicas palabras que Albafica había logrado decir sin titubeos en su sueño. Sonrió cerrando los ojos.

"Te amo…"

**FIN.**

* * *

Notas finales: Una idea surgida a petición de **princessred4eve**, quien quería ver a nuestro Mani padecer la muerte de Alba. Pero como ése niño, puede oír a las almas: ¿Por qué no oiría a su amado despedirse de él, a través de un sueño? Y bueno, acá tienen.

Notas sobre el cap: Recordemos que Shion aparece en el templo del Patriarca sin Alba después de su muerte, cuando Atla le recibe en el monte de las casas. Y yo ¿omg, donde me lo dejó? Así que, yo sé que Shion le dio el cuerpo a mi amado Mani, lo sé, lo presiento (¿?) x'D Y como Mani aparece tan sonriente en su primera aparición, me las ingenié para crear el porqué.

Recordé lo que le pasó al esposo de una de mis primas, donde él estaba en su cuarto durmiendo y su esposa llegó en la noche. Lo despertó y le dijo que lo amaba, que lo amaba mucho. Él le preguntó que porqué se lo decía, ella le sonrió y le dijo que se iba de viaje con su mamá y quería despedirse de él. Él la abrazó y le dijo que durmiera con él antes de irse. Ella accedió, y se acostaron juntos. Cuando… él despertó ella no estaba. Y en ese momento le llamaron, diciéndole que mi prima estaba muerta junto con su mamá. Y él dijo que eso era imposible porque ella había llegado hace una par de horas…y vio a su lado, _vacío_. Y los policías le dijeron que tenía más de doce horas muertas… Entonces en el funeral él estaba sonriente, tranquilo, sin llorar, y todos le preguntaban que porqué estaba así, ósea su esposa había muerto y él dijo, que estaba tranquilo porque ella se había despedido. Y bueno, ahí está la idea. Fue algo triste, yo que era sólo una niña pero me acordé cuando me lo contaron y bueno –respira profundo–, con Mani podría pasar igual, considerando su loca personalidad.

El "Estás vivo", de mi amado Alba viene cuando Manigoldo es herido por Thatanos. Cuando recuerda su pasado tan –snif– ahí es cuando dice "¡Estoy vivo!".

Ahora, con respecto a la teletransportación en el monte. Recuerden que hay un campo de fuerza que lo impide y blah blah blah, pero Mu de Aires lo hace en el anime cuando aparece en la casa de Tauro. Y, siendo Mu estudiante de Shion…armen las piezas ^^

Espero que te haya gustado _princessred4eve_, y a todos los lectores amantes de ésta pareja.


End file.
